Nankurunaisa, It'll Be All Right
by XLucy0117X
Summary: Megan was ordinary; or somewhere along those lines. I mean, she was until she fell into the Teen Titans' world from ours. Being saved by Beastboy and Robin wasn't her plan. She wasn't even sure what she was doing there, or what she was going to do. After all, she had knowledge of the future. So, would she use it to help the Titans, or would she lie low and keep out of their sight?


Hey; it's the new story I promised. Updates will be irregular, whenever I can manage them. Still not in the best shape but I'll try my best to get the chapters out to you quickly! Please don't be turned off by the idea of an OC. I'll try my best to make her more enjoyable and non Mary-Sue. Thanks so much to my AMAZING AND LOVELY BETA: _**SladeRavenFan**_! You're awesome; I don't know what I'd do without you! Thanks for all your hard work!

I didn't mean to lie again. It just happens; I can't control it. My thoughts get entangled with images of the Teen Titans and I like the idea of just sitting alone and watching them for hours on end.

Was that so _wrong_? I'm sure plenty of kids do that, - well, probably not many people my age, but surely some. The show isn't really all that well-known anymore since Cartoon Network stopped showing it so long ago. That had really made me mad. I mean, it was the best show on there and they just _stopped_ it. I still don't understand why.

But back to the lie; my dad wanted me to entertain this girl, this brat, called Marilyn. I told him I couldn't because I had homework to do, as well as the fact I had to do some research on a topic afterwards. Not that I gave specifics. If I had to I would've researched something like the Titans' pasts…again. The lie was the fact that I didn't have homework. Haven't had any for nearly a week now, which is great. I've been quickly adapting to my classes, using what time I could salvage to finish the work before coming home.

It was stupid to brag about that though; that I had finished my homework. Of course dad would remember _that_ specific detail out of _everything_ I told him. So now, here I am, having a sleep over with that annoying girl…

The stars that dotted the night sky shone radiantly, their bright light enough to give me a good idea of what was in front of me. I stood on the deck outside my room, watching them with minor curiosity. My eyes began to make shapes out of them, playing connect the dots, but I was going for a more astrology or text book aim. I was looking for the big dipper or Orion.

Something beyond just seeing dog faces and bunnies flying before my eyes would be cool. My father is an astrologist, and a pretty good one at that, but his skill clearly has not passed down to me. I guess I got more of my mother's skill; the skill to clean a house nicely or give good advice. Not that those aren't good qualities themselves, it's just sometimes I wished I could actually get better grades in Science beyond my usual D's and C's.

I heard the slight sound of feet padding against the floor behind me, but I didn't turn around to check for sure. It was probably my 'friend'; the 'friend' I was forced to invite over. Honestly, didn't my father's boss' daughter have anything better to do than bother me?

The fact of the matter was that dad's life in astrology wasn't so great. His boss was the biggest jerk I had ever met and made it on my _list_.

My _list_ was a grouping of people who I think are the biggest nuisances in the world. Naturally, he and his daughter both made it on the _list _without difficulty and I was _more_ than happy to add them after meeting them for only a few minutes.

I seriously hoped she didn't find the _list_… It'd just give the fire more fuel; it would give her yet another reason to complain to her father. Just like how she had when I refused to clean up her room after she threw a party with some other friends. Of course _I_ was the one who had to clean it up anyway. I wouldn't expect anything less. Especially my father's,_ "I'm sorry, but please do this for me - for us…"_

My black hair fluttered out behind me, caught by the sudden breeze. Originally, I had a passion to grow my hair as long as my butt, but now I just wanted to keep it shorter than the middle of my back. Sure, long hair could look good, but it's a pain to keep up with. Short hair was just as nice. Especially in the summer when it's really hot.

My orange, ripped pajamas followed my hair's example. It's not that my father couldn't afford better clothes or anything, I just refused to let this piece of clothing go. It's my favorite. I'd had it for many years now and it was a surprise I hadn't grown out of it yet.

I turned around to come face to face with Marilyn, that infuriatingly spoilt child I had to call my friend and invite to sleepovers.

Her red, curly hair framed her egg-shaped face perfectly, curving at the ends to match the shape of her abnormally formed head. The red was a wild mix of crimson-orange, not at all trying to tone down her already feral demeanor. The pajamas she wore looked like pure silk, a plain dark blue, which did not compliment her hair at all.

Marilyn shrugged her shoulders into a cocky position, shifting her arms over eachother to cross them. A demanding smirk accented her nearly evil look, her amused eyes completing the otherwise terrifying look. She immediately threw her nose upward, showing off her bratty 'I'm better than you' impression.

With a roll of my green eyes I managed, "Is there something you want?"

Marilyn scoffed. "Did you really just plan on leaving me bored like that?"

I turned away from her, walking towards the railing and leaning upon it with my elbows. Catching my head in my palms, I watched the sky once again.

"The last I had checked, you were fast asleep. I didn't realize you had to be entertained even then. You _poor_ soul," I mocked. My eyes widened, _Is that big dipper's handle falling?_

"Of course I don't, but your noisy exit woke me up," she whined. "You should be quieter next time."

Even with my back turned I could tell the brat was smirking in victory. Ignoring the smile in her voice, and her altogether, I immediately dropped my head from my hands and gripped onto the railing with both hands.

Knuckles turning white from the strength of my grip, I let out a gasp in delight. "A falling star!"

"No way!" came Marilyn's shrill yell. "I don't see no falling star! You're such a _liar_."

She gave me a full view of her disgusted face, pointedly looking at mine to make it clear just what or who she was disgusted with. Her arms knitted together in front of her again, even though I'd never noticed them unfold.

"Of course you didn't see it, idiot. You think the star's gonna stop in the middle of it's fall just to wait for you to look before continuing? Don't be _stupid_," I said, emphasising the last word. To me, it sounded like a nearly precise mimic of her previous tone.

She made a noise in the back of her throat. "Like hell I'm _that_ stupid. I'm going to sleep. Just don't be too noisy when you decide to come back inside. I don't need you disturbing me. Daddy's taking me out to a circus tomorrow, and I've got to be in good shape for it. Got it?"

The end was an obvious threat. A weak one, but still a threat. Aggravated, I managed to let out a nearly audible sigh from my nose before dropping my head to scan the horizon in front of me.

"Got it," I replied. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention; as stupid as it sounded, I was really wondering where that star was headed.

"Better make a wish quickly," the same annoying voice prodded me. I turned to glance at her. "You don't want to lose your chance." Her barb was pitiful at best.

I held my glare back and instead sent her small, sickly sweet smile. "Of course not. You wanna make a wish, too?"

"'Course not." The roll of her eyes caught mine. "Don't be an idiot." She waved it off with a petite hand before swiftly striding back into my bedroom, slamming the sliding glass door behind her.

Grimacing from the sudden noise, I immediately swiveled back to scrutinize the sky.

"A wish, huh? I guess it wouldn't hurt," I murmured, to no one in particular. _What do I wish for? A life without Marilyn? My father to have a better job? _The thought of her favorite tv show struck me.

_No, I wish I could have a chance to meet the Teen Titans. Even if it was just some dream; I want to just be able to spend time with people actually worth it, not Marilyn._

Not even minutes later I followed after her, laying down on my bed after getting inside. That was one thing she wasn't going to get. My bed was _my _bed. No one else's. And even if I have to hit her, Marilyn wasn't going to get it.

I let sleep consume me. I must have dreamed something weird because I kept feeling the wind brushing against me. That'd be weird if it was, 'cause I'm sure I didn't leave the window open. Perhaps that brat Marilyn opened it. An inward shrug was enough for me before I let it go, deciding instead to go back to sleep. The weird thing is that I not only woke up later to the same breeze, but also to the sound of people and cars. My house wasn't near a highway or street, so that was weird as heck.

Opening my eyes enough to be able to check my surroundings, I was the least surprised to find out that Marilyn hadn't opened the door or window. No, I was more surprised by the fact I was laying down in the middle of a street.

"Watch out, kid! Are you crazy?" Some man screamed and I realized I was not only in the street, but there was a car coming straight for me. _Oh, shit._

I clambered to my feet, about to leap to the side when I saw something green flash to my left. Suddenly a green pterodactyl's talons closed over my shoulders, its wings flapping with incredible speed, flying me over to the sidewalk. Too dumbstruck thinking about the pterodactyl, the _extinct _pterodactyl, flying me to safety, I didn't notice it's exact color and who I was being flown over to.

I caught sight of a teenager with black spiky hair, his grassy green shirt with the yellow and black R patch on the upper right of his torso. I noticed his domino mask that covered only his eyes and the utility belt around his middle, watching me with concern clear on his face. The dinosaur dropped me when we came close enough to the ground in front of the teenager. I was star-struck by now. Was that _Robin_? Batman's sidekick, the leader of the _Teen Titans?_

"Are you okay?" He began. "You really scared us, just lying there in the middle of the street." Robin brought his hand up to behind his head and rubbed it idly, as if the situation were uncomfortable. "You really should be more careful. You could've gotten yourself killed."

"Uh-huh…" _I have to still be asleep,_ I thought to myself in a daze. On instinct I brought my hand up to pinch my arm, hard. "Ow!" I rubbed at the spot, glaring at it before realizing I hadn't woken up. Perhaps I needed more help.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Beastboy asked, now transformed back into his human form. He lifted a green eyebrow, looking at me like I was an idiot. Perhaps I was.

"Trying to wake myself up," I answered. "Obviously I'm still sleeping." I glanced around me, ignoring the two Titans' looks of incredulousness as something else caught my eye. A mail box. A nice, blue, _large_ mailbox. Perfect.

I ran towards it, stopping before the box hesitantly. Should I really do this? Didn't the pinching thing usually work? With a shake of my head I let that thought die. This would wake me up; this wasn't real. It was all just a dream. Yeah, probably from that stupid falling star last night. It made me dream of meeting the Teen Titans. Well, I got what I wanted but now I was tired of it. I didn't wish to die in the dream. Steeling my resolve, I slammed my head against it once, not giving myself any mercy, and continued the pounding against the mailbox.

"Stop it!" I heard Robin cry anxiously, his footsteps growing louder as he raced towards me.

"What are you doing?" Beastboy repeated, this time out of surprise and worry, not curiosity.

I stopped immediately as I realized that the two Titans were still _there. _I groaned. Bringing my hands up to hold my pounding head, I noted the things I knew. One, I thought I'd been asleep, but instead I was standing in the middle of Jump City; my line of sight showing me Titans tower as clear as day. Two, Beastboy and Robin were looking at me like I've lost my mind. Three, I had managed to somehow transport myself to Jump City. I'm_ so _screwed!

A gloved hand reached up and brushed gently against my forehead. "You're burning up," Robin told me, bringing his hand down. "I could feel it through my glove. Are you sure you're alright? You're acting really, uh, strange."

'_Duh!'_ I wanted to say. Somebody who goes around whacking their head on mailboxes just doesn't strike me as 'okay'.

Instead, I just responded with: "Yeah, I'm fine. But what are you doing here?" That sounded completely stupid. Of course Robin of the Teen Titans was at Jump City on the streets. It was _his_ town, after all. The real question was what I was doing here.

Apparently he and Beastboy didn't think the question was so great either.

"Um…we live here…?" Beastboy sounded uncertain, not really about his response but about my question. Where else were they supposed to be?

"Right. Well, thanks for your…uh…help."I gave a small smile although I was sure it came out more of a grimace. Fiddling with my fingers nervously in front of me, and letting my eyes stray on that, I didn't even realize when Robin crossed his arms across his chest.

I quickly turned to walk away, still not noticing Robin's look of disbelief. I made it two small steps before I was blocked by Beastboy, who threw his arms out around him. Surprised, I jumped slightly.

"Do you really think we're gonna just let you leave like that?" Beastboy's eyebrows rose, shocking me with his unusual seriousness. But, all in a single second, my astonishment was blown out the window. He waved his arms around, one pointing at me and the other off doing who knows what. I remember seeing him doing that many times before in the TV show.

"Like what?" Now I could feel my vision turning slightly black, a headache rocking me back and forth and a ringing in my ears. _I shouldn't have hit my head against the mailbox,_ I mused wryly to myself. _No, because that is a great idea any other day._ Another part of me agreed sarcastically. I didn't even muster up the energy to tell the voice to shut up. I'm tired already, finding out that I'm in the Teen Titans world and now I'm fighting with myself? _Troublesome…_

"Um, in your pajamas, lying out in the middle of the street with a fever?" When he put it that way I felt stupid. Of course that would sound completely ridiculous to anyone. I wouldn't even let someone leave if they had done that in front of my house without offering some help.

Suddenly a hand gently gripped my shoulder, but the squeeze of reassurance felt more stern.

"We'll take you home. Where do you live?" Robin's voice alerted me that he was in _leader _mode.

"I don't have a home."

A look of pity was exchanged between the two Titans. I knew what they were going to say before they even said it.

"Would you like to stay with us? Just until you find yourself a place to stay–"

"No." I shrugged his hand off with a little difficulty. I realized just how bad that was when the street began to rush toward me. I was caught by Robin immediately, his hands gripping my shoulder and elbow.

"We can take care of you. We've got our own hospital room and everything," Beastboy pointed out. I could see he was trying to stay calm and professional but still there was some excitement laced with his movements and voice. I wanted to roll my eyes. Of course Beastboy would find this exciting.

"No." Despite how humorous Beastboy's reaction was to all this, I was getting frustrated. I knew they just wanted to help. But seriously, I didn't want it.

"At least let us drop you off at a hospital," Robin persisted, sounding a tad bit angry himself.

"I said, no!" I pulled myself out of Robin's arms, steadying myself before beginning to walk away from them. "Thanks, but no thanks." It sounded cold but I wasn't sure what to do yet. Should I stay with them and whisper the secrets of the future into their ears or should I stay back and watch them from afar, desperately wishing to go home?

"Listen. We're just trying to help you and–" I knew immediately why he stopped.

"_Dude…"_

Mammoth stood in front of us, leering down menacingly. Beastboy and Robin instantly took a stance in front of me, guarding me from his view. Backhanding Beastboy, Mammoth turned on Robin. I took the moment to run despite my fever hazed vision and mind. My legs complained, nearly crumpling beneath me but I continued to sprint away. I knew what episode this was. '_Final Exam'_.

I could hear the sounds of the fight and more Titans arriving behind me. No one would notice if I disappeared…


End file.
